lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Richardson
Peter Richardson was the son of John, and Lila Richardson a family of relatively poor noble family living outside Lucerne in the form of House Richardson. Peter would come to marry Lena Cullen with whome he fathered Rachel Richardson, and as such made himself a member of House Cullen. With Lena Cullen he had one child in the form of Rachel Richardson of whom would come to marry the extremely influencial Marcel Lovie II. and had become extremely influencial herself until she fled Lucerne following the death of Marcel. Following his entrance into House Cullen he became a member of the House Cullen forces and during this time he grew to be very popular with his men. He was a member of the Lucernian army that went on the journey, and he fought valiantly during the Battle of Minus Ithil, and then travelled to Tree Hill for the liberation where he met his end in the fighting during the Second Battle of Tree Hill. History Early History Lena Richardson The changing moment for Peter Richardson in life was the moment he met Lena Cullen. The two were early enemies after Peter slipped and spilt a drink on her during the dinner party that he was waitoring for in the Cullen House. Lena left the room to clean herself up and when Peter followed her to help her the two got to talking eventually this talking led to them becoming intimate in a small closet while the party was going on. That one time together led to Lena becoming pregnant as that was the first time she had been with a man, and instead of aborting the child immediatly she found Peter and he was able to talk her out of giving the child up. Together they went to her father and told him what had happened and Peter accepted that the only way the child could survive was if Peter was to marry Lena. The two were married in a rushed ceremony only a week later, and with this Peter became a member of House Cullen. House Cullen Despire the fact that Peter was a member of a rich and influencial family he never felt the part, but he was finally able to enter the Lucernian military which he had always wanted to be a part of when he became a member of the House Cullen forces. The Journey Main Article : The Journey He was a member of the Lucernian army that went on the journey. His entrance into the Journey was when the forces of House Cullen were able to leave the city after Bill Lovie accepted the begging of his son Andrew to let the Lucernian army come with him under his command. Peter joined the leadership of House Cullen as they left the city, and this was the first time he truly felt like a member of House Cullen. Family Members Relationships Rachel Richardson See Also : Rachel Richardson Category:House Cullen Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:Dead Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight